


So You Like What You See

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: And kinda slutty, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Shameless Smut, dom!Pam, femme on femme action, mentions of role reversal, pamsioux, slight wall sex, this time Sioux's more sensitive in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: “Oh, you dirty girl… I should’ve eaten you alive in public, so all of your fans could see how much of slut you are…”
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 2





	So You Like What You See

**Author's Note:**

> written back in 2014 and yes, the title is taken from a song by Samuelle called "So You Like What You See"

Pam pinned Siouxsie against the wall in their hotel room, before crashing their lips together. 

Siouxsie—being the wanton slut she was—hooked her arms around her neck and wrapped one leg around the Scott’s waist, for more friction. 

The blood was gushing through her body very quickly and she could cum anytime, without being touched. 

The Scottish woman was wearing a mesh lingerie: with black-leather platform boots, a WWII pilot hat, laced bra, and thong panties. Pam was utter perfection right now, that Sioux couldn’t resist. That's why, she had to have Pammy right now. 

From thereon, they began to tongue wrestle and eventually, Pam won. Sticking her tongue inside the Belgian’s mouth, until she let out muffled moans of delight and fought through the tight grip around her wrists. 

Siouxsie wanted to scream—as soon as Pam reached down to stick her free hand down her jeans and graze her wet cunt—rubbing it seductively and parting away from her lips. 

Smirking, Pam leaned in and whispered “So you like what you see?” prior to rubbing her clit in a teasing manner. Hence she received the reaction she was looking for, and a quivering nod associating from the woman above. It was too much for her to handle. Siouxsie nearly came in the dominant woman’s hand. But it was too soon yet. So, she didn’t. She didn’t want to ruin the moment, just by releasing into her lover’s hands. No. She just relaxed her muscles a bit and controlled her orgasm, since she can. But once she did, Pam took advantage and rubbed her pussy even faster, relentlessly, until those oh-so familiar feelings were back. She moaned and spread her legs even wider, in complete submission to the other… in need for more… more of those touches… 

“Stop teasing, Pammy!” Siouxsie breathed out.

“Patience, Sioux… don’t get so carried away, I haven’t even started at all! This is just the beginning, 'cos there’s so much more I want to do to you darling…” Pam said next to her ear, before licking it seductively.

“There’s so much more I want to do to you too, love… licking your clit is one of them…” Siouxsie declared.

Thereafter, Pam released the grip around Siouxsie’s wrist (followed by the other one), and attempted to lift the Belgian woman off the ground, so she could carry her bridal style. But failed miserably. Instead, the taller woman giggled and told her shorter lover that she’ll just walk over to the bed and lay on it while leading her along the way with her, holding hands, to join her. Where the two could continue their erotic lovemaking session at an expensive hotel room in Paris. But after Siouxsie settled herself on top of the comfy mattress, she spread her legs widely without having to be told and Pam smirked, muttering out: 

“Oh, you dirty girl… I should’ve eaten you alive in public, so all of your fans could see how much of slut you are and…” but then, she was cut off by the Belgian femme. 

“Enough talk! Get on with it already!” Siouxsie retorted. 

She was already turned-on by the designer’s wonder (which was giving her a mixture of embarrassment and sexual frustration) but now, Pam’s going to have the gall to say such dirty things like that. Oh yeah, Siouxsie’s going to punish her lover afterwards, for being a fucking tease. The singer’s got a few tricks up her sleeve to spice up their night, anyway.

Moments later, Siouxsie was completely naked and lying on the bed with her head thrown back and all. And nothing but erotic moans were escaping her mouth, as soon as Pam was beneath her, savoring, and sucking her wet pussy. 

Moaning, she reached down and knocked the pilot hat off of her lover’s head purposefully, so she could dig her fingertips around the orange locks of the Scott. 

Pam let out an inaudible moan and nibbled her clit like a pro, before swirling her tongue across the head repeatedly. Teasing the Belgian woman more. “O-Oh, y-you fucking tease- ughhhhh-” Siouxsie muttered through strangled moans, once she felt Pam nibbling the sensitive part of her clit, faster, with every lick and grabbed her tits tightly. Playing with one of her erect nipples in rhythm with her precise technique. 

As usual, Siouxsie spat dirty remarks before moaning like there's no tomorrow. Then she pressed the Scottish woman’s head into the crevice and started contracting involuntarily.

Pam knew her lover was close, so she kept licking her in the right places with her skillful tongue, until the Belgian femme was left; jolting back for release. 

She massaged her nipples in the process and sucked the hell out of Siouxsie’s cunt. 

“Oh god, Pammy… I’m gonna fucking cum…” she cried out followed by a huge contraction and dribble of white-creamy wonder arising from her twitching vaginal opening. Pam didn’t stop, though. She continued to eat her wet pussy, before lapping up the rest of Siouxsie’s cum with her tongue. 

After eating, she got up and licked around her lips. Devouring her lover’s sweet-sticky taste of ejaculation. Siouxsie on the other hand, gazes below to her lover, just to find her grinning at her. Although, she was panting, nothing was going to stop her from taking control, so she gets up and grabbed her lover by the arms. Despite being somewhat weak from the climax. And Pam was shocked.

“What are you-” the Scottish woman was cut off again.

“Shh! No need to talk, my love! It’s my turn now!” Siouxsie smirked with one finger against Pam’s lips. 

Within seconds, their roles were reversed and Siouxsie roughly pushed Pam against the bed. 

She pinned her down and climbed on top. Removing her lingerie in return. 

“Be gentle this time, please…” Pam importuned as she was about to be dominated by her lover.

“Oh, don’t worry Pammy! I’ll be real gentle this time!” Siouxsie chuckled. 

Knowing damn well that’s bullshit, Pam braced herself for the harsh punishment ahead, because she knew her lover was a kinky person by nature and loved BDSM. Whenever Siouxsie dominated, she would be rough. Not too rough, but still, it would be rough to the point that it had Pam screaming and begging for mercy.


End file.
